Hard Knocks
by rooster dawn
Summary: Summary: The General learns that Mac is the real deal, a marine who can handle anything he throws at her.


Title: _**Hard Knocks**_

Author: rooster dawn

Pairing: Harm & Mac

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: The General learns that Mac is the real deal, a marine who can handle anything he throws at her.

_Good feedback is good for one's soul and everyone's happiness._

Author's note: We saw in earlier episodes that the new JAG likes to box. We know Mac and Harm like to kick box. What happens when an old cripple short man tries to get it on with a young woman in excellent shape with something to prove? Does he have what it takes?

1700 hours

Harm's Apartment

After Mattie had visited Mac at her office earlier in the day, Mac went to Harm's apartment to talk. She was glad that he was back. She needed to talk to him after her breakfast with the General. Harm had been right as usual.

The General didn't hold what she had done fifteen years ago in Japan against her. She knocked on the door. It sounded like Harm was playing his guitar. A minute later Harm opened the door to let her in.

"Hi Mac, what are you doing here?" asked Harm.

"Mattie came to visit me today. She told me you were back from flying your quals. I was wondering if maybe you would like to go down to the gym and work out. You can tell me about flying your new toys and I can tell you about my breakfast with the General." replied Mac.

"Sure Mac, let me get my gear. We can grab something to eat afterwards." smiled Harm. She appeared to be happy, but she usually didn't go to the gym when she was happy. He wondered what was up.

1745 hours

Jag Headquarters

The General was getting ready to leave the office. He was a little surprised to see Jen still working hard at her desk. In his nearly thirty years in the marines, enlisted personnel arrived at work at 0800 hours and went home at 1700 hours.

"What are you still doing here Coates? Your day ends at 1700 hours." asked the General.

"I was finishing up some things that might help you acclimate to the DC area Sir. I called Gunnery Sergeant Albertson, your aide at your last command. He gave me a list of things you like to do and what types of foods you like to eat. Here's a list of the places and restaurants that should meet your needs Sir." answered Jen.

The General quickly glanced at the paper. It was very thorough and detailed. It was very well done. Maybe he had underestimated her.

"Is there somewhere on this list a place I can go and work out?" asked the General.

"Yes Sir. A mile down the street is Michael's Power Gym. They offer a military discount to become a member. It's where everyone here goes. I took the liberty at lunch to get you your membership card." replied Jen as she handed him the card.

"Thank you Coates, that was very considerate of you." thanked the General.

"Not at all Sir, it's part of the job. Every new personnel is taken care of." replied Jen

"Before I take off for the day, perhaps you can answer a few questions for me Coates." inquired the General.

"If I can Sir." replied Jen.

"I have noticed Colonel MacKenzie and Commander Rabb appear to be pretty close. What's the story between them Coates?" asked the General.

"Sir?" responded Jen feigning ignorance.

"I'm just curious Coates. It might give me some insight about how they work together." replied the General.

"It's a real mystery Sir. Many people around here think they belong together. The only thing I know Sir, is the mood around here depends upon how they are getting along.

The best thing I can tell you Sir, don't cause any undue friction between them. When they are fighting, this isn't a pleasant place to work. If you're thinking about separating them Sir, it only makes things worse.

The six months the Commander was gone, this place was like a morgue. The Commander is the heart and soul of Jag. It's why the Admiral brought him back Sir. When one is away on an investigation or court case, the other gets moody and morale goes down." explained Jen.

1830 hours

Michael's Power Gym

Harm and Mac had been at the gym for an hour. They had done the weight circuit, ran three miles on the indoor track, and now were working out on the heavy bag. They were practicing their kick boxing skills.

"So how were your quals Harm?" asked Mac.

"It was great Mac. Feeling the power generated by the F-18 was unbelievable. It's faster and more powerful than the old F-14. Getting it down on the deck though is a little harder, but it didn't take long to feel comfortable. How was your breakfast with the midget?" asked Harm smiling.

"Harm! I'm sure he can't help he has an altitude problem." blushed Mac. She never thought she would hear Harm say anything like that about their new CO. "Not everyone can be as tall as you."

"One is suppose to look up to one's CO. It's pretty hard to do that when the guy only comes up to my waist." smirked Harm. "Even Bud has to look down to look him in the eye."

Mac laughed. "Well you were right about one thing, he doesn't hold what I did with John 15 years ago against me. He said I was young back then. That I should have learn from it and moved on. As a Jag he punished the senior officer and that was the end of it a far as he was concerned." replied Mac.

"All that worry Mac for nothing." smiled Harm.

"Yeah I guess so, he also told me that I've lost my military bearing. He said I was a Marine who has spent too much time with naval officers and their leisurely culture has rubbed off on me. He expects me to overcome this condition." smiled Mac.

Harm laughed. Maybe the General had a sense of humor after all. They continue working the heavy bag for another half hour until they heard a noise come from behind them. It was the General.

"I might have known that I would find the two you together." said the General as he shook his head. "Do either or you box?" asked the General. He had a pair of boxing gloves on his hands.

Mac looked at Harm. She asked him with a look what did that comment mean? He only raised his eyebrows as to say I don't know.

"We like to workout on the heavy bag. We like to kick box." replied Harm.

"Well I'm looking for a workout, you're welcome to join me in the ring Commander." smiled the General. He figured this would be a good way to get a handle of what Harm was made of.

"No thank you Sir. You're a little to short for me. I would hurt you too badly. You could workout with Mac, she pretty good. She'll give you all you can handle." smiled Harm.

"You sure Commander? It's not often you can knock around your Commanding Officer." challenged the General.

"I'm sure Sir. It would quite embarrassing for the Marines if a squid beat them up. Besides Mac will give you all you can handle, she's a real marine." smirked Harm.

Mac looked at him and whispered "What are you doing Harm?"

He whispered back to her "He questioned your mettle as a Marine this morning Mac. This is a perfect opportunity to put him in his place.

It's time to show him that a woman can be more of a Marine than a man. He needs to put aside his preconceptions of you Mac. You might as well give him his first lesson tonight."

The General looked on as they talk. They did have a look of two people who were very close. Then he saw them smile at each other. Smiles that told him something was up, but what?

"Well Colonel? Are you going to get in the ring or not?" asked the General.

"Yes Sir. I'll try not to hurt you too badly Sir." replied Mac before hopping into the ring. Harm had laid the groundwork for this psych job, she might as well work it.

The look on the General's face caused Harm to laugh. The gamesmanship was on and Mac had won the first round. The General climbed into the ring. Mac was dancing around the ring quickly as the General moved slowly to the center of the ring. Harm offered to referee.

Mac moved quickly with a spinning leg kick to the General's side followed with a right cross, left hook, and another right cross sending the General to the canvas landing on his derriere. The general looked up in surprise. He couldn't believe that she moved that quickly.

"You can get up Sir, I didn't hurt you that badly." smiled Mac.

The general slowly got up and looked around. It appeared that about thirty people had stopped what they were doing to watch the boxing match. There were more people walking over. All of a sudden he felt more embarrassed than hurt.

The General moved towards Mac slowly. Mac decided this time she would let the General make the first move and she would counter his move with one of her own. The General threw a right, then a left, missing both times as Mac easily moved away from the slow punches of the older man.

The General moved in a little quicker this time hoping to catch her off balance. He threw another right, left combination, but once again he missed. Mac countered with a knee to the stomach, a couple of sharp stinging jabs before hitting the General with two right crosses.

Once again the General landed on his derriere on the canvas. This time however his lip was split opened and bleeding. He also had a cut on the inside of his mouth.

"Come on Sir, I thought you wanted a workout, not a nap." smiled Mac as she kept dancing around the ring.

Once again the General got up to resume the boxing match. He and Mac spent another twenty minutes boxing. The General throwing more punches and missing. Mac mixed it up jabbing, throwing a series of kicks, throwing more hooks and solid punches.

The General went down a few more times before calling it quits.

"You surprised me out there Colonel." stated the General with remorse.

"I'm a Marine Sir, I can take care of myself." replied Mac with a smile.

Harm laughed and shook his head. He had heard her say that so many times before. And once again she had proven that indeed, she could handle anything thrown her way.

**The End**


End file.
